


Chase You Down Until You Love Me

by Allbets



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is a paparazzi and Sebastian is his favorite subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase You Down Until You Love Me

How does a veteran of Afghanistan become a paparazzi? Sometimes Hunter asks himself. But the bills always come earlier than the answer. Paparazzi might not sound ideal, at least the pictures can pay the bills. One qualified photo can be sold for five grand and Hunter soon becomes one of the favorite in the business with his efficient work and perfect shootings. He works for a shoot like a professional killer, days of preparing for the schedule followed by weeks of stalking, till he gets a perfect shoot. His old fellow Thad used to make fun of him, "you are actually a killer, right? Paparazzi is just your cover-up." "Yeah, right, I get paid for shooting people." Truth to be told? No mystery, Hunter Clarington is a paparazzi, a good one, no more, no less.

 

His most favorite subject? Sebastian Smythe, of course. Sebastian Smythe, the prince of scandals, the sweetheart of all gossip columns, Hunter is pretty sure that he feeds one third of the paparazzo in L.A. city given his pictures are always welcome and he has just always been giving people something to talk. People love Sebastian. Hunter loves Sebastian, as a cash cow at the beginning. He's been taking a lot of Sebastian's pictures, as time goes by, he starts to keep some pictures to himself, well, lately, most of them. Sometime he takes the pictures not even for the purpose of selling them. He keeps these pictures in his workshop and soon there are two walls full of Sebastian's pictures. Sometime he observes Sebastian from long distance through the lens of camera but never press the button, he just watches. Sometime he feels Sebastian sees him when he’s shooting him, with those piercing pale green eyes when he looks into his direction. Hunter knows Sebastian cannot see him but he cannot help imaging Sebastian actually see him every time his eyes meet the lens. He would never confide to anyone that Sebastian is his fantasy, that he knows that body and those eyes and those lips, though in reality he only knows him from a distance and through his lens, in his dreams he has done all the things a man could do with his lover. Hunter knows he should get himself a boyfriend, but that just does not happen.

 

Halloween is a peak season for the business. People love to see the pictures of the costumed celebrities get drunk and do stupid things. Embarrassment moments of celebrities get the tabloids sold around this time of the year. Hunter has already done his shoots of the night and he knows he should go home directly after 40 sleepless hours of stalking and shooting. But he also knows Sebastian's house happens to be around this neighborhood and when he realizes it he's already at the gate of Sebastian's house. With a sigh, he climbs the tree that he had climbed like thousands of times for shooting Sebastian. The spot has a prefect view of the entrance and the second floor of the house. It is too risk for a paparazzi to stay this close to the subject. However the military trainings and battle fields have paid Hunter well to disguise himself from his subject. He's been at far more dangerous places, literally.

 

Hunter tells himself he will leave as soon as he see Sebastian's costumes. He keeps himself awake by wondering what Sebastian would be like. He suppresses the urge to check it on tweet or Instagram. He wants to see it by himself. He just waits patiently, as always.

 

It is 3:40 AM in the morning, and Hunter has been on that tree for 53 minutes. With harsh headlights, a limo arrives and a tall man with black cape is kicked out of the car, yelling, “my ass, Jeffery!" The limo does not stop and the window is rolled down, a blond is laughing and yelling back, "What a safe landing, Batman!"

Through the camera lens Hunter sees Sebastian dressed as a sexy Batman, shirtless with a black cape highlighting his height and a pair of black tight leather pants. The black leather wrapped around Sebastian’s legs like a second skin and Hunter can see the clean lines of those long legs. The black mask seems also made from leather, with that Sebastian only reveals his beautiful eyes and inviting lips. Hunter is never a fan of Halloween but now he sees the value of this festival with the view.

 

Apparently Sebastian is inebriated, he’s stumbling his way to the door and all of sudden he’s out of the scope of the lens. Hunter puts down his camera immediately and sees a body lies sprawled on stomach on the lawn. Hunter chuckles at the scene and waits for five minutes. The body does not move. It is strange that the bodyguards are nowhere to see.

 

Hunter waits for another solid five minutes before he jumps out from the tree and runs to Sebastian. “Hey, need a hand?”

 

“Yeah.” When Sebastian stands up with Hunter’s help and gets a good look of Hunter, he grins and a pick-up line just slips out his lips like a second nature, “Ohlala, what a candy I got from trick or treat.” He takes off his mask and tosses it nonchalantly on the ground, obviously trying to look cooler to Hunter.

 

Hunter rolls his eyes, “Where are your bodyguards?”

 

“Just fired them all earlier in the club.” Sebastian leans against Hunter, “Hey, handsome, I’ll show you some good time if…” He tilts his head trying to flash Hunter a leer that supposed to be seductive, which only appears to be adorable to Hunter, before places his head at Hunter’s neck. Hunter can feel Sebastian’s hot breath on his neck and his heart is pounding against his ribcage unevenly.  

 

Hunter is waiting for Sebastian to finish the sentence till 30 seconds later he hears a slight snore at his neck. Hunter smiles and signs in relief and disappointment, then he assists Sebastian to get in the house. Just when he is about to successfully put Sebastian on the couch of the living room, the French vomits violently. Hunter stands there in a shock and the next minute the neat freak is covered with vomit whilst the criminal is already passed out on the couch again.

 

Hunter rashes to the bed room on the second floor, the only room he knows that has a bathroom. He strips on the way and jumps to the shower, holding his breath and trying not to faint with the stink of the vomit till the water reaches him. Hunter has no energy to clean the moss and cannot move at the sight of the king size bed when he get out of the shower. 42 sleepless hours, no one could say no to a bed. Hunter tosses himself on the bed, just 5 minutes, he says to himself when closing his eyes.

 

When Hunter opens his eyes again, he feels the morning light as well as the study gaze.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty, I can’t remember what we did last night, but I guess I shall thank you?” the French grins and looks refreshed in his robe.

 

Hunter gets up abruptly from the bed and walks to Sebastian, not caring he’s complete naked, “Have you brush your teeth?”

 

“Yeah. Wh…hmmm” the words are dead in the dark blond’s mouth. When the two splits, Sebastian smiles, “hmm…I love my Halloween treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Write for huntbastian humpday.tumble theme: Halloween


End file.
